Truth Reveals All
by PsychVamp
Summary: The story of what happens when Peter learns the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at Fringe FanFiction. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters. This takes place after "Peter" and goes its own way from there.**

Admittance Comes First

"Dunham, what made it start to work?" Agent Broyles had asked her, and Olivia could not get the true reason for the sudden development of her ability out of her mind. Especially now that Walter had told her the reason for Peter's glimmer, she was finding it harder and harder to look Peter in the face.

The ringing of her phone woke her from her thoughts of Peter, only to look at the caller at the ID and see that it was the object of her thoughts calling, "Hey Peter, what's going on?"

"Walter has disappeared again. I was hoping he was with you?" Peter asked, his voice clearly projecting his annoyance and frustration.

"No, sorry I haven't seen him. Do you want me to help you look for him?"

"Thanks, but Astrid is already out on the hunt, and so am I. I'm sure the two of us can find him. You should just stay there and get some rest, you seemed extra tired today." Olivia could hear the concern in his voice, and was touched.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well since Jacksonville." She admitted, and wasn't sure who was more surprised at her admission, her or Peter.

The silence was starting to get strained, both knew what she was talking about, but neither thought this was the time to bring it up, so Peter spoke first, "I'm getting a call…its Astrid. Give me a sec."

Olivia waited in silence, just wondering what had possessed her to say her worries and concerns to Peter, who was the cause of those said worries and concerns. The click of reconnection on the phone, drew her from her thoughts, "Astrid found him feeding the ducks him the parks, no harm done, except to maybe the ducks, one can never know with Walter."

They both had a little chuckle, and then there was, "Good Night, Olivia."

"Good night Peter. See you tomorrow unless we have no case." And she hung up the phone before the softness she heard in his voice returned and caused her to break down and reveal the secret.

It wasn't the sound of her alarm or a phone that woke her, but the unhurried knock at her door that woke her from her restless sleep. When her eyes found their way to the clock it read 10:17 am, and she couldn't understand why it hadn't gone off 3 hours earlier like it was supposed to. The knock came again and she dragged herself out of bed. One look out of the eyehole told it and she opened the door.

"Good morning sweetheart. I brought you some breakfast." Peter said with a smile while holding up a delicious smelling bag, and slipping by her and heading toward the kitchen.

"And what makes you think that I haven't already eaten?" Olivia asked with faux annoyance as she followed him to kitchen.

"The fact that you have only been up about 3 minutes." He answered, pulling plates out of the cabinets as he did.

"And how would you know that as a fact?"

"Oh, I was guessing, but the look on your face when you smelled the food revealed that you hadn't eaten yet." His sly smile brought one to her face as well.

They ate their breakfast talking about little things about their latest case or Walter's most recent adventure. The conversation stayed nicely away from Jacksonville and New York, but that didn't mean that both of them weren't thinking about those things. The beep of the coffee maker altered Olivia to just how close her and Peter had drifted during the talking. He got up to get cups and poor the coffee and she excused herself to the bathroom.

One look at her flushed cheeks had her saying, "Oh, Olivia, what is the matter with you?" She heard Peter's heavy steps pass the bathroom door, no doubt he decided to move their conversation to the living room. She hurried as much as she could, for a reason her mind couldn't figure out, she really wanted to return to Peter as soon as possible.

Peter wasn't sure it was this morning that possessed him to get breakfast on head over here, but it was impossible to resist. It was partly just a need to see Olivia that he developed after spending almost every day with her for nearly two years and also a deep desire to know what was going on in her head since New York. She could try her best to hide it, but he could sense that she was hiding something from him, especially at those moments when she can't look him in the face.

He heard the door open and her light footsteps make their way down the hallway, when she turned the corner, the slight smile on her face made him smile at her right back.

She sat down on the coach with him, though leaving area in between them, making sure they weren't close enough to touch. "So, what was the real reason you decided to come over here this morning? I know it wasn't just to bring me breakfast."

"No, it wasn't." Peter agreed, "I wanted to ask you…..what happened that makes it so you have trouble looking at me?"

"I…I don't know what you are talking Peter, I don't have trouble looking at you, I am looking at you right now." Her eyes were trying as hard as they could to look at me but not focus, or, it was like they couldn't focus.

"No, you're not. You are trying to make me think you are, but I can see that your eyes aren't focused on me Olivia. You are trying to make sure that you can't focus on me, why is that?" Peter moved closer to Olivia as he spoke, and her eyes eventually were glued to his. "Tell me."

"I…..I…..I can't Peter. I'm sorry." Her voice quivered, but she kept her eyes on his, mostly to ignore the glimmer that appeared around him when she became afraid to tell him the truth.

"Why not?" He couldn't help but let the annoyance seep from his voice.

"I promised I won't." The annoyance in his voice, sparked an anger in her's, "If you want to know the secret I'm not the one you should be asking." Her rapid rise from the couch surprised him, and so was her movement toward the door.

The phone was not being Olivia's friend this morning, Broyles had called, there was a case. The only problem was, neither Walter nor Peter was answering the phone. Astrid was headed toward the lab while Olivia bee-lined to the house.

She rang and knocked, no answer. In a sudden hurry and a feeling of worry, she took the hidden key from its place and opened the door, "Walter? Peter?" She yelled, but here was no answer.

It wasn't long at all before she found Walter passed out on his bed, Olivia didn't even need to get within 5 feet of him to smell the booze. A quick look in the kitchen also told her that Walter had cooked up some drugs. He was breathing, but slowly, almost too slow. Just to be sure, Olivia called an ambulance for a drug overdose mixed with alcohol.

As she waited for the ambulance to arrive she searched the house for Peter, but ended her search when she got to his room and saw clothes strewn everywhere. Her knees buckled of their own free will and she leaned against the door frame and whispered, "He's gone."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I tend to do that to keep people wanting more. Let me know what you think of how this started. There is more to come, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day of Questions

"Walter? Walter can you hear me?" Astrid asked smoothly in the hospital room. Olivia was tapping her foot impatiently in the corner.

"Yes Astrix, I can hear you." Walter said, his voice breathless and yet annoyed at the same time.

"Walter, where is Peter?" Astrid and Olivia had already decided that Astrid would do all the talking, seeing as all Olivia wanted to do was strangle Walter.

"He…he….left…" He answered sobbing, "All my fault."

"What happened?" Astrid seemed confused, but Olivia knew exactly what happened, and wasn't surprised at its outcome.

Walter didn't answer Astrid, just stared out the window and started to cry, sliently at first, but it soon turned into full out sobs.

Olivia's phone rang, the caller ID was unknown, "Dunham."

"His he alive?" Peter's voice asked, but it was full of anger and malice.

"Yes, he is alive, where are…." A beep told her that the call had ended, it took all of her strength not to throw her phone against the wall in anger. "Bastard!"

"Dunham. Is Bishop awake? I have some questions for him." Broyles asked, appearing out of nowhere and causing Olivia to jump.

"About what sir?" Olivia's curiosity made her ask.

"I'm sure you already know Dunham. Peter Bishop called last night and informed me on a great many things. The doctor and I have a lot to discuss." Broyles walked into the room, "You stay here Dunham, Agent Farnsworth will soon be joining you. I have questions for the both of you as well."

"Sir, what about the case you called in this morning?" Olivia asked, hoping to use it as an excuse to leave the hospital and track down Peter.

"This is the case Dunham. That is why I told you to meet me at the lab, not at a crime scene." He went in then, and Astrid came out 30 seconds later, looking deeply confused as she closed the door behind her.

"Agent Dunham, what's going on?" Astrid asked, getting more confused and annoyed with each second, not liking being out of loop. "What did Walter do that got Peter so angry to just disappear?"

"It's hard to explain Astrid. But Walter did something to Peter a long time ago, and I don't blame Peter for being angry." Olivia could see that Astrid needed more than that to be satisfied, "Peter is from the Other Side Astrid. The Peter of this side died when he was seven of a genetic disease, and Walter went over to the Other Side and kidnapped that Peter, the Peter we know."

"Why would Walter do that? It doesn't make any sense."

"Walter did it to save Peter. The Walter of that side had successfully found a cure, but he was distracted when the result happened, so he missed it. So this Walter made a machine and traveled over there to save him, things happened and the sample of the cure Walter had taken with him broke. So Walter took Peter and brought him over here, fully intending to take him back, but when Peter's mother saw him, she couldn't lose her son again, so they kept Peter." Olivia said as quickly as she could, finally relieved at being to say it aloud.

"And you found out after that the building in New York disappeared, you saw Peter glimmer and figured it out. Walter told you the story in hopes that you wouldn't tell Peter." Astrid said, she didn't ask, she just knew them all well enough to put the truth together.

"Yes, that is what happened." She leaned up against the wall outside of Walter's room, "I should have told Peter weeks ago, but I was afraid of this happening. And it happened anyway."

"We all make choices Olivia. Sometimes they are the right ones and sometimes they aren't, but no one can ever know the outcome of both. They pick one and that is what happens. Now you have decided you made the wrong choice, but it seemed right at the time didn't it?" Astrid asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Yes it did. I thought I was protecting Peter from a truth that would tear his world apart, and the rest of ours as well. I should have thought it through and realized that the truth can never remain buried forever, and my betrayal has made everything much worse than it had to be." Olivia knew her voice sounded defeated, but at that moment she didn't care. She didn't feel like she was talking to her assistant, but to a friend and she needed all of those as she could get right now.

Before Astrid could respond, Broyles walked out of Walter's room, "You can go back in now Agent Farnsworth. I think Dr. Bishop could use you."

Astrid could tell that he wasn't giving her an option and after a quick glance at Olivia, went back into the room. Leaving Broyles and Olivia to talk.

"Ready to explain why you kept this information to yourself Dunham?" Broyles asked, going to the opposite wall so he could see her face throughout the entire conversation.

"I was protecting Peter." She answered without remorse.

"Let me assure that Peter doesn't feel like what you did was protecting." Broyles responded, "He feels betrayed by both you and Walter. Walter for his entire life of lies, and you for protecting Walter and not telling him the truth."

"I wasn't protecting Walter. I was protecting Peter. I knew that this information would destroy his confidence and trust. I didn't want that to happen." Olivia knew that she was getting defensive, which always made her mad.

"I am just telling you what I was told by Peter, who by the way never wants to speak to any of us again. So we shouldn't try to find him." Broyles said, but Olivia thought he wanted to say something else as well, but he shut his mouth waiting for her response.

"He should know better than to think that is going to happen." Olivia's eyes were burning with rage and frustration.

"Peter said you would say that and a restraining order put in place against you, Dr. Bishop, Agent Farnsworth, Nina Sharp and myself. But for some reason, I can see that the threat of being put in jail is not going to stop you from finding him."

"You've got that right sir. Peter has to stay in the United States for the restraining order to hold, and I wouldn't doubt it if Peter was already on a plane heading to some backwards country." Olivia's mind was already roaming for little clues Peter might have left to where he would want to go in some past conversation, but nothing was jumping to mind.

"Dunham," Broyles said loudly, "The Fringe Division is no longer a concern for you until further notice. I have already contacted your last supervisor and he is looking forward to your return as liaison tomorrow morning."

"You can't do that sir! We still haven't figured out who is the leader of ZTF and how to stop him from destroying both worlds." Olivia was basically yelling at him now, not the way to win her agreement, but she couldn't force herself to be calm. Her entire mind was yelling at her that this was complete bullshit, but she see that Broyles wasn't joking around.

"What is going to happen to Walter now that Peter is gone?" She asked, her mind and voice defeated by all of Broyles' words.

"With Peter gone he has to return to St. Claire's. I'm sorry, I wish there was something we could do to change that." Broyles answer, he never really liked Walter, but he knew how valuable a player he was in this war, and hated to lose him. Even as he thought that though, he remembered his conversation with him not even an hour ago, and the Walter Bishop that he knew, was already gone.

"Will Agent Farnsworth continue to be my assistant? Since she was with me before we came to the Fringe Division." Olivia didn't think the answer was going to be anything but bad.

"That decision is up to Agent Farnsworth. She was not a part of the conspiracy as far as anyone has told me. She seemed to be just as clueless as Peter. But if she does decide to remain with the Fringe Division, she will be more than your replacement agent's assistant, but their partner." Broyles was hoping to keep Astrid, Olivia could see it written all over his words, she was being given a promotion, and he knew that Olivia wouldn't take that away from her.

"Is that all sir?" Olivia asked, she had finally been able to regain her calm exterior, even if inside she was about ready to explode inside.

"Yes. I expect all of your files to be on desk by the end of the day." Broyles said, and opened the door to Walter's room. "Agent Farnsworth, can you come out here please?"

Olivia took her chance and entered Walter's room, "Goodbye Walter. I am so sorry this had to happen." She then bent lower so that only he could hear, even though there was no else in the room, "I will find him and bring him back. Try to keep hope." And with that, she left.

Walter gave her no sign that he had been listening and Astrid was back to looking confused while talking to Broyles in the hallway. With no wave of goodbye, Olivia walked down the hall, and then the stairs.

**********

"How many bags will that be Mr. Dunham?" The woman at the counter asked, trying to flirt with her light blue eyes.

"Just the one, thank you." He looked around, half expecting to see the FBI storm the airport looking for him.

"Alright Mr. Dunham that will be $1504. In cash or credit?" The woman asked.

"Cash." He answered, handing her the money.

"Here you go." She answered, handing him the change and tickets. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." He answered with a wink, just to show he appreciated her effort, and walked off toward the security gate. He did a quick check of his fake driver's liscense and passport. They read Phillip A. Dunham. He had thought it was funny to use his ex-friends' name for his new identity, at least for now.

**Hope you liked what I have written. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, glad to know that you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 3

Time Goes So Slowly When You're Frustrated

After almost two months of nothing, and even more nothing, Olivia might have finally found something. She'd already exhausted all of Peter's aliases and had started something new with a list of names she had gotten from a guy that made fake IDs who was caught a week ago. There really wasn't much of a shot but she thought it was worth a try. She was just about to start work on her list of names, when her damned phone rang.

"Dunham." She listened as she was given her assignment, just another thing that needed an inter-agency liaison. "Yes sir. I am on my way."

She looked down at the list, just hoping, that when she got back, the name of the person she so desperately wanted to find would be there.

Almost 13 hours later, Olivia returned to her apartment. It had been a long day, with people yelling at each other and she had been getting ready to shoot every last one of them. She almost didn't notice the flashing light on her answering machine, when she heard whose voice it was, she turned to the clock as quickly as she could and used some choice swear words for the occasion. Rachel's voice echoed in the empty apartment, "Hey Liv. I was calling to remind you of that dinner we had planned tonight at 8. It will be at that the Italian restaurant you love near my house. Love you. Bye."

Jumping in and out of the shower as fast as she could, Olivia dried her hair, tied it back, and put on her pants and shirt as quickly as humanly possible. She was out that door at 7:48 and knew that was going to make her at least 10 minutes late, and that was only without traffic.

Olivia walked up to the restaurant as calmly as she could, not wanting to alarm this new man in Rachel's life that she has a crazy sister. It was easy to spot Rachel from the door, as she waving like a mad woman to get Olivia's attention. Olivia put on her best smile and walked over, Rachel jumped out of the chair and gave her a hug, "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. Work ran longer than I expected." Olivia answered and took a seat, looking around for the new guy.

"He ran to his car to get something." Rachel answered the unasked question, "He should be back any moment."

"Okay. What is his name again?" Olivia asked, though she knew that Rachel had told her many times over the last three weeks.

"David. David Mann. He is an accountant with Massive Dynamic, isn't that cool?" Rachel asked, but Olivia couldn't answer because David decided to reappear.

"Olivia it is so nice to finally meet you. Rachel is always talking about you." David said and held his hand.

"Likewise David. You seem to be all that is on my little sister's mind these days." Olivia answered, taking his hand and giving a wink to Rachel.

They did some small talk while looking over the menu, in which Olivia learned that David wasn't a fan of seafood in his pasta. They all ordered their food and some drinks and ate with peaceful conversations. When the food disappeared, and another drink came, Rachel brought up David's involvement with Massive Dynamic, "Have you met William Bell, David, cause I'm sure that would be a story?"

"No, can't say that I have. He is never available when we do the taxes, Nina Sharp always takes his place at those meetings and any others we have." David answered, "She seems nice enough though, never mean when she has critical things to say."

"Sure she's nice just like any other massive liar." Olivia said before she could stop herself.

The looks of confusion from both of them stunned Olivia and made her wish she had never opened her mouth, now she would have to come with sometime of lie to explain her statement, since neither of them were privy to that kind of classification.

"Have you met Ms. Sharp Olivia?" David asked, suspicion on his brow.

"Once, while working a case. She was less than helpful with the information I wanted to know. And refused me any contact with William Bell, who had the answers I needed." Olivia gave the half truth, those are always easier to sell as lies.

"What case was this Liv?" Rachel didn't really seem to believe the lie and was hoping Olivia wouldn't have an answer.

"John's accident. The chemical we had been investigating had originally been believed to come from Massive Dynamic, but that turned out to be false information." More lies and half truths, she was getting way to good at lying on the spot.

"Oh, that explains why it still hurts." Rachel said, rubbing her arm before turning to David and saying, "John was Olivia's partner for years, but he had a horrible accident almost two years ago, it killed him sadly."

"I'm sorry for you loss." David said quickly, but Olivia could hear the sincerity.

"Thank you." She did a quick glance at her watch, 11:23 pm. "I should get going. No off days for the FBI, or so it seems." Rachel got up and gave Olivia a hug goodbye, "David it was great to finally meet you."

"You too Olivia. We will have to do this again sometime." He said and shook her hand again.

"Definitely." Olivia said quickly, and headed toward the door before anyone could stop her.

Her apartment was quite when she entered it, just the way she wanted it to be after a day at a yelling match and a night in a crowded restaurant. She almost headed straight to bed when she noticed the papers she had strewn all over the dining table. "Just a quick look can't hurt." Olivia said aloud and sat down at the table, kicking off her shoes in the process.

On the first page of names nothing special popped out at her, same with the second page. Her eyes were getting blurry by the third page, but she kept going and was rewarded when the name, Phillip Astrid Dunham appeared in the middle of the page.

"You sly son of a bitch." She said under her breath and reached for her phone.

The ringing was hurting her slightly intoxicated head, "Agent Farnsworth." A sleepy woman's voice answered.

"Its Olivia, I found the name."

**********

"Fillipe!" A voice yelled through the door of his apartment.

"What do you want Richardo? It is my day off." He yelled in English, without moving from his couch. He heard the door open, "Shit, I could have sworn I'd locked that."

"Well, you didn't." Richardo snapped back in English, he was quick learner he had only started to learn English a month and an half ago, "Now get up, jefe wants to see you right away."

"What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Even though he had started to head toward the door anyway.

"No se. He just asked for you right away. I told him it was your day off, but he didn't seem to care and made me come and get you." Richardo answered, following him out the door, and waiting while he watched his friend lock it.

"If I get roped into working I will not be happy." Peter told him, "Not happy at all."

"I don't blame you Fillipe, I wouldn't be too happy about it myself." Richardo said as he skipped along beside Peter.

They walked the rest of the way to the work site in silence, well, almost silence, Richardo was doing his usual humming. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea, that he was slowly walking toward something he had swore he would never see again, but couldn't stop his legs from moving in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, it wasn't flowing as much as the other chapters. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Things Never Are What You Think

Olivia waited patiently with the construction boss, he kept pointing and telling her things about his operation. Thankful that the FBI had made sure that she could speak Spanish fluently, she understood everything he was saying. Why Peter choose to come to Bolivia would have to a question she asked when she saw him, after slapping him hard across the face for running away from his problems instead of facing them head on.

The sudden inclusion on a younger voice popped her out of her head, "Jefe! Donde estas Richardo?"

Olivia stopped listening again has the boss explained things to the younger man, really wishing that this Richardo would hurry up with bringing Peter to her. She didn't understand why they couldn't have just told her where he was living. It had taken three days in this country just to figure out he was working at this site, and she didn't want to have to spend another three days if this happened to a the wrong person. She knew he was no longer using the name Phillip Dunham, but the Spanish name Fillipe Cruz-Diego. It was getting on her nerves how easy it was for him to change his identity.

"Sorry about that senorita. The work of a boss is never on break." His attempt at English was horrible, he got the words right, but the accent made it nearly impossible for Olivia to understand.

"I completely understand sir." She answered, giving a brilliant smile, hoping that would help her cause, "How much longer do you think they will be?" She could see that trying to understand her English was going to take longer than if she had asked in Spanish, but she was hoping for the break in rambling about how hard it was to build an 8 story hotel.

Peter stopped dead in tracks when he saw the blonde talking to his boss, "Shit!" He said quietly but loud enough for Richardo to hear.

"What is it?" He asked but followed Peter's eyes until he saw the woman, "The woman? She said she is your sister but jefe didn't believe her so sent me to go get you and bring you here instead of bringing her to you."

"She isn't my sister. She is FBI, I did some work with her when I lived in the states. I told her not to try and find me. But, I shouldn't be surprised she didn't listen, she never does." Peter was trying to make a quick decision, run or confront the traitor. He then had a brilliant idea, and with a sly smile he strode toward the pair.

He watched as Olivia turned around at the sound of their approach, her eyes lit up at the sight of him, but she instantly turned that light into a look of anger. Peter ignored her completely and spoke to his boss, in English, which surprised Olivia, "You wanted to see me?"

"This woman says she is your sister." The boss responded, pointing a large finger at Olivia.

"I have never seen her before." Peter answered his boss, and giving Olivia a smirk, that just made her want to slap him even more. "You are?"

"Very funny Peter." She said, but her eyes were very clearly telling him it was funny at all. "We need to talk about things."

"Peter? I don't know a Peter." He told her, trying to fake a look of confusion for the two men with them.

"Do you always have to be such an asshole?" Olivia asked, going for the get Peter angry approach.

"I'm the asshole? I don't think so Livia. I believe that would have to be Walter Bishop, that crazy man rioting away in the loony bin." Peter answered quickly and with anger. He then caught the eye of his boss, who was able to loosely follow the conversation. Peter quickly told his boss in Spanish that he was going to need tomorrow off, as he needed to deal with the situation Olivia had brought with her.

Olivia watched carefully for any sign that Peter was going to make a sudden break for it, but he didn't, he just turned around and told her, "Follow me. We will need to talk in a much more private place."

* * *

Olivia looked around Peter's apartment, disgust turning the corners of her mouth. Everything seemed messy, his couch, his small table, a run down dresser, and the bed, all of which were in the same room. His kitchen was separated by a thin wall, that Olivia thought Peter might have put in himself. The bathroom was the only door besides the main one that she saw.

"So what do you think?" Peter asked walking out of the kitchen with two bottles of beer.

"You certainly have downgraded." Olivia answered, taking the beer he offered her and tentatively sitting on the couch, that turned out to be more comfortable than it appeared. "You ready to talk or are you going to keep avoiding the topic?"

Peter took a drink, "Well, I would but I know you aren't going to drop it. So, what did you come to the other side of the equator to tell me?"

"Oh, come on Peter. You know exactly why I am here. You left without saying a word to anyone and got restraining orders against almost everyone you know." Olivia said, with has much annoyance as she could get across. Olivia has surprised at the feelings of happiness that she felt just being able to see his face.

"Can you really blame me Olivia? I mean, I had just learned that my entire life had been a lie and that my best friend had known, and kept the secret." Peter responded, the raw emotion in his voice told Olivia that he had been hurt very deep, "Do you think you would have acted differently? Felt less betrayed?"

"No, I wouldn't have felt less betrayed, but yes, I do think that I would have acted differently. You abandoned all of your responsibilities and that caused so many problems to other lives than yours. But you didn't think about that, did you?" Olivia explained, her green eyes burning with emotions, "You didn't think about what your decision to escape the country would do to me? Or your father? This secret didn't just ruin your life Peter, it ruined mine too."

"I'm being selfish is that it?" He stood and walked toward the window, "I'm sorry Olivia, I thought I had the right to be a little selfish, my world had literally been taken from me. But you're right, I didn't think about what this would do to you, I just assumed you could get on with your life just fine, because I wasn't all that important to you. I did, however, know what my decision would do to Walter. I knew that it would put him back into St. Claire's, and I didn't care. That man hurt me more than you can ever know Olivia." His words were so angry and hurt.

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond. She just sat of the couch, trying to think of words to say that would calm the anger she could hear in his voice and see in his tensed shoulders. But, the words weren't coming, and she was just staring at his back as he looked out the window.

Peter's mind was just full of anger and confusion. Her presence was affecting in ways he hadn't expected when he had thought of this scenario in his head. She wasn't as angry as she thought she would be, there was more sadness and relief to her eyes than any other emotion. And all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and apologize for hurting her so badly, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

The sudden touch of her hand on his arm caused him to turn and look straight into her deep green eyes, "Peter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything the moment I found it. I was the one being selfish, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I'd lost so much already, first John and then Charlie, I was afraid that losing you too would just be too much for me to handle."

Her next move surprised him, but he didn't try to stop her. Their lips meet gently at first but soon it turned more passionate, and Peter completely forgot why he was angry at her, at least for awhile.

**I hope that got your minds turning. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I picked Bolivia as Peter's destination just for the fun factor that it is their couple name, its good to know that you all thought it was fun as well. I'm glad you are all liking what I am writing, I hope you like what comes next just as much.**

Chapter 5

Problems in Bolivia

Olivia woke up feeling the happiest she had in a long time. She just felt like all of her worries had been solved, finding Peter would allow things to return to a normal like state. The smell of bacon drifting over her caused her to slowly rise from the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart." Peter said handing her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Morning." She responded, a smile on her face from the word he hadn't called her in so long. "What time is it?" She asked, noticing the bright sun shining through the window.

"A little after 8. I'm used to getting up early for work. I guess even your wonderful company couldn't keep me asleep longer." Peter answered with a wink and walked past her into the other room carrying a plate of his own.

"Is that an insult or a challenge Bishop?" Olivia asked, taking a seat next him on the couch.

"Definitely a challenge Dunham." Peter responded his eyes twinkling with mischief.

*******

It was the second morning since Olivia's arrival in Peter's apartment and Peter wasn't complaining one bit, at least not yet. Peter was watching Olivia sleep in the late morning light streaming through his window. He was surprised at how late he was able to sleep in, he was usually up hours ago. He smiled at the thought of him being exhausted because of the activities he and Olivia were participating in during the night.

"What are you thinking about to bring such a smile?" Olivia asked her smiling face looking up him.

"You." He answered and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good answer." She said as she stretched her arms above her head, "Have you thought of plans for us today or are we just going to sit in your tiny apartment again all day?"

"Well, I guess I could show you the town, but there isn't that much to see really."

"We could pack and go back to Boston?" Olivia suggested and saw his face drop quickly, the anger that had been gone since their original conversation returned to the lines of his face.

"I'm not going back to Boston Olivia." Peter said forcefully and jumped from the bed.

"Peter, come on. Don't you think this refusal to deal with the situation is childish? Your 32, you should handle your problems like an adult." Olivia yelled back while not removing herself from the bed. "Did it ever occur to you that your life could still me normal in Boston? Even if your entire life as turned out to be a lie?"

"No Olivia. It didn't occur to me because it turns out that my father and best friend have been lying to me. One for almost 25 years and the other for weeks. Sorry if I didn't want to stay and talk about my feelings." Peter responded just as loudly, "And what exactly is it that you want me to do Olivia? Return to Boston, Fringe Division and Walter? None of those things are really all that inviting."

"Peter, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really just didn't know how to tell you and was afraid. And I would have explained that to you in Boston, if you had just bothered to stay around long enough for me to explain. You also can't expect me to believe this hate you have for Walter, you called me to ask if he was okay after you walked out on him. If you hated him as much as you want me to believe, then you wouldn't have cared enough to call." Olivia asked, her voice returning to normal levels, "And can you honestly say that coming back to Boston with me from Iraq and joining the Fringe Division was the worst mistake of your life?"

"No I can't say that is was the worst mistake of my life because, you're right, I enjoyed being back home and doing something that I found challenging and mysterious. But, reuniting with Walter, turned out to be the one thing that destroyed my life and that never would have happened if it hadn't gone back to Boston. So, I'm sorry that I don't' want to go back to Boston and have that man destroy my life for a third time." He answered, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"But those things can't happen this time. You go into it knowing everything. Walter can't possibly have any other secrets that could destroy your life worse than this." Olivia reassured him, taking his hand in her's. "And I promise that I will never keep anything from you, ever again."

Peter didn't answer her, he didn't know what to say, he just decided that kissing her seemed like the best idea he had ever had.

Later that night, Peter woke up and noticed that Olivia wasn't there next to him. He got up quietly from the bed and found her whispering into her cell phone in the kitchen. "Yes Astrid. I think I've convinced him to back to Boston with me….I'm hoping by tomorrow, but you know how stubborn he is, I might need more time than that….I've got more than enough vacation time to spend on this…How could Broyles find out? It isn't like he is my superior anymore since he kicked me out of Fringe Division…Yeah, I'd like to get the team back together too….I'm not sure Walter will ever be like he was….I will call you tomorrow with more details….Good night."

Peter ran into the bathroom as quietly as he could, he knew that pretending to be asleep would never work on her. "Peter?" He heard Olivia ask to the apartment. He flushed the toilet and opened the door, "Yes sweetheart?"

"I was just curious as to where you went." Olivia answered crawling back into bed.

"Just the bathroom. Who were you whispering with on the phone?" He asked snuggling into the bed next to her, though he knew the answer and had heard everything she had said.

"Oh, Astrid. She was worried that I hadn't checked in the last two days, I was just whispering because I didn't want to wake you." Olivia responded smoothly, almost as if it wasn't a lie at all.

********

Olivia awoke the next morning and immediately knew that something was wrong. It wasn't just that Peter wasn't in bed with her but that she couldn't her any noise anywhere in the apartment. "Peter?" She yelled, but didn't receive an answer.

She climbed out of the bed and searched the apartment, there was no Peter, but there was a note on the table with her name on it, "Shit." She said before she started reading the note,

_"Olivia, I'm sorry for doing this to you but I overheard your conversation with Astrid and I thought that I would just save us both a lot of time and energy. I'm not coming back to the apartment or Boston, and I would appreciate it if you stop trying to find me. I know that the chances of you listening to me are pretty much impossible, but I thought I'd give it a try. The last few days were wonderful and will be with me forever. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Love, Peter."_

**Now you have to let me know what you thought of this chapter cause it was very hard for me to write. Sorry for any errors that I missed or mistakes I made. The next chapter will up sometime tomorrow, I hope you will like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I see there are mixed feelings about the last chapter and I apologize for any confusion, I hope that this chapter helps tell you which direction I'm going. I promise I have a plan. Oh and just for clarification, Olivia did tell Peter the truth, that is why she called Astrid and she was just whispering to not wake him, Peter just didn't see it that way.**

Chapter 6

Things Aren't Always What They Appear

_The sight and smell of the mountains are so beautiful this time of year, when the hills were filled with just thousands of roaming flowers. _Peter thought has he laid in the grass on the hill outside of the village in Austria he had been staying at for the last three months. _Tomorrow is the beginning of month three, I need to be leaving here sometime soon. Olivia is sure to close to finding me by now, I'm actually a little surprised she hasn't found me already. That woman's ability to find me is almost magical and kind of unsettling. Even though the last time she found me wasn't so bad, there was a lot of fun there. Though I'd never be able to leave her again._

Peter knew that he was being childish, just like Olivia said, but he couldn't face going back to Boston right now, or anytime in the for seeable future. Because rejoining the Fringe Division and reuniting with Walter reminded him too much of the life he lived that was full of lies and betrayal. It didn't matter that Olivia had promised things would be different. It didn't matter that he almost believed her in those moments before he fell asleep with her in his arms. That morning when he heard her on the phone with Astrid and heard what she was saying, he knew he couldn't go back to Boston with her, no matter how much his heart was telling him to.

He heard the church bells ringing in the village, signaling the end of mass, which meant it was time for him to return to the inn before he was missed for dinner. He'd start planning his exact escape in the morning, and just hope that wasn't too late.

********

Astrid was getting more worried about Olivia with each passing day. She was barely sleeping, the stress of that was written all over her face. The search for Peter had turned into Olivia's obsession, and sometimes Astrid just felt she was helping feed an addiction instead of trying to find her friend. Astrid was sure that something more had happened in Bolivia than she wasn't being told, and she was pretty positive that she knew what it was.

"Olivia, you need to eat something before you make yourself sick." Astrid said, almost cramming the bowl of cereal under Olivia's nose.

"Not right now Astrid. I am closer." Olivia answered, pushing the food away without even looking at it.

"You're going to regret this decision later." Astrid commented, but noticed that Olivia wasn't paying her any attention. "Where do you think is?"

"Austria. And I'm pretty sure he is in this village on the hills of the Alps." She answered, pulling a map out from under her papers and pointing at a large red circle.

"Why there?" Astrid asked before taking a bite out of Olivia's neglected cereal.

"Because the mountains are in bloom this time of year, and I remember him telling me once that it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen." She replied before going back to her list of names, once reaching almost a thousand, now down to less than a dozen.

Astrid decided to let Olivia work in peace, and took her plate of food into the living room to watch some TV before she got to work on cleaning up Olivia's apartment for her. It wasn't nearly as messy as her cousin's room was when he was 8, but it was starting to look like a college student lived here instead of an adult.

Astrid was tiding up Olivia's apartment when she heard the ringing of a phone from the kitchen. It was then that Astrid remembered something Olivia had told her last month, "If I could Astrid, I would take all my sick leave and just her looking for him, but looking for Peter doesn't pay the bills." Astrid wondered if that was still true and if the bills were becoming lower and lower on Olivia's list of priorities.

"Astrid. Get me a flight to Vienna please. I think I've found out what alias he is using this time." Olivia said as she pulled on her shoes to leave for work.

"What about work?" Astrid asked putting the broom down.

"It's just a meeting, shouldn't take too long. These usually only take us a few hours, it is just a recap of the high profile cases that occurred over the past month." Olivia informed Astrid as she grapped her keys.

"Maybe I should come with you this time." Astrid said tentatively.

"That is completely up to you Astrid. I won't lose him this time though, if that is what you are worried about." Olivia answered, giving Astrid a probing look.

"It wasn't, I completely have faith that you can bring Peter back. But I've always wanted to go to Austria, and this way you can have back up, just in case."

"Then get two tickets Astrid, just make sure the flight is today. He won't be in Austria too much longer." She said as she walked out the door.

Astrid headed straight to the computer to find the fastest flight.

* * *

The meeting was running much longer than Olivia had expected and she was getting impatient. The sooner she got to Austria and Peter the better. It didn't help that Astrid had turned out to be right, she was starving now that she wasn't focused on her task, and the air conditioner didn't seem to be working so the room was becoming stuffy.

"Agent Dunham, could you please fill us in on the case with Homeland earlier this week." The Agent in charge asked.

"Of course sir." She said, standing up from her chair, "There had been a hack into…" She started to say but her mind stopped forming words and her eyes blurred. She grabbed the table for support but that didn't stop her fall to the floor and blackness.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, the light hurt at first but she quickly recovered to see Rachel talking quietly with a doctor, "Rach, what's going on?"

"Oh, Liv, you're awake. You fainted at work and they rushed you here." Rachel answered coming up on Olivia's left side and taking her hand.

"Agent Dunham, I'm Doctor Nelson. You fainted due to dehydration, lack of sleep, and lack of food. You really need to start taking better care of yourself." The doctor said before turning to talk over some results with a nurse that walked in the room.

"Yes Doctor, I know I've been neglecting my health lately. The case that has been taking up all my time will be over in the next couple of days hopefully. That will cause me much less stress and allow me more time to do things right." Olivia said, hoping that everything she was saying was true, and it would be if they let her leave and get on that plane to Austria.

"I doubt your life is about to become less stressful Agent Dunham." Doctor Nelson answered.

"Why is that Doctor? Is something wrong with my sister?" Rachel asked, squeezing Olivia's hand.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I am just going to go out on a limb here and say that this was unexcepted though." The doctor tried to reassure them.

"What is unexpected Dr. Nelson? What does my test say?" Olivia asked, getting annoyed that he wasn't just coming out and saying it.

"You're blood test show that you are pregnant Agent Dunham." Dr. Nelson informed them.

"What!" Rachel yelled, while Olivia just sat in her bed in stunned silence.

"Yes, pregnant. Now, we'd like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and get you set up with an appointment for an OMGYN." The doctor said, and looked out the door for a nurse.

"Who's the father Liv? I hadn't thought you'd been with anyone since John." Rachel asked, but could see that Olivia was in shock. "Olivia, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure Rachel, I'm not sure." Olivia answered and put on a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Here we are." The doctor said as a nurse pushed the ultrasound machine into the room. "Now, this will be a little cold."

"There really is no need for an ultrasound, I know how far along I am. 12 weeks." Olivia told the doctor.

"That is perfect timing for your first ultrasound." The nurse answered, "Now, we'll just lift up your shirt, and put a little of this on. There we go." The doctor then took the wand and placed it on Olivia's stomach.

All four of the people in the room had their eyes locked on the screen, the doctor than pointed to a little blob and said to Olivia, "There is your baby."

**I'm not quite sure how you are going to take this chapter but I think that the next couple chapters will see why I decided to do this. Let me know what you are thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait in getting this chapter up, it turned out to be a very busy weekend. Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you like this just as much.**

Chapter 7

Consequences of Decisions

Olivia returned to her apartment in a daze with Rachel right behind her. The doctor had let her go home under strict orders that she was not allowed to be left alone for 48 hours in case she passed out again and to make sure she ate. The thing that annoyed Olivia the most, beside their lack of trust in her abilities to take care of herself, that she was under doctor's orders to not leave the country for 72 hours. Since she wasn't willing to risk the health of herself now that she knew about the baby, she was going to everything the doctor told her to do.

"Are you ready to tell me who the father is now?" Rachel asked once she closed the door.

"Let me call Astrid first, then I'll tell you everything, I promise." Olivia said and reached for her phone, and then noticed it wasn't in her pocket.

"I have your phone and there isn't any use calling Astrid. I called her from the hospital when you were still passed out to let her know what was going on. She told me to tell you that she is still going to Austria and will call you when she lands to see how you are doing." Rachel informed her, handing the phone to her sister, "So now you have no excuse to not tell who the father is."

"I'm sure you have already figured it out Rachel." Olivia answered, going to sit in her living room.

Rachel took the seat beside her sister, "Oh, if this had happened months ago I would have had idea, but now I have no idea."

Olivia took a deep breath, "It's Peter's."

Rachel's eyes went wide and then she smirked, but she her face then turned to confusion, "I thought that Peter had been missing for months?"

"He has, but three months ago I was able to track him down and things happened, but then he ran away again, and I think that I have finally found him again, which is why Astrid is on her way to Austria." Olivia explained quickly.

"Obviously things happened, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't tell anyone Rachel. It isn't that I didn't trust you, it's just that, I didn't want you or anyone else to look at me differently." Olivia told her, not able to look Rachel in the eyes.

"Why would you think that I would look at you differently?" Rachel asked, seeing that there was something really bothering Olivia.

"Well before this wasn't a part of it, but now I have the problem of I basically had a one night stand, after which I was left alone in a bed, and now I am pregnant."

"Liv, no one is going to think less of you for this. We could see that there was something more going on between you and Peter. It was only a manner of time, in my opinion, before you and Peter fell into bed together."

"That still doesn't mean that I won't be a single mother Rachel, in a job that is hard enough with just me. I'm not sure how I can juggle both that and being mother."

"Olivia, you need to stop this. You need to realize that you aren't alone. I will be here every step of the way and I'm sure Astrid isn't going to abandon you either. And you also don't know that Astrid won't be able to find Peter. Maybe she will and be able to convince him to come home and then you can raise this baby together, if that is what you want of course." Rachel said trying to calm her sister.

"Thanks Rach. I know I'm not going to completely alone. And, yes if Peter came back we could raise this child together, but that is a big if."

"Is that coming from you lack of faith in Astrid or in Peter?" Rachel asked, trying to figure out what was going on her sister's head.

"Neither. Astrid is a great friend and know she will do everything she can once she finds Peter, if he hasn't already left Austria. But Peter is very stubborn he is only going to come back to Boston when he gets a reason too." Olivia said to her sister.

"What and you don't think that you and that baby are good enough reasons?"

"He doesn't know about the baby Rachel."

"But he will if Astrid finds him, because you can simply tell Astrid to give him the news."

"If Peter hasn't skipped…" A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Rachel went and answered it, "Astrid? I thought you were on a plane to Austria."

Astrid walked into the living room before answering, "I was supposed to be but all flights to Europe have been grounded because of some volcano in Iceland."

"Really? That's horrible. Does this mean you've lost your chance to find Peter?" Rachel asked, sitting back down.

"Most likely. I'm so sorry Olivia." Astrid professed her disappointment.

"It isn't your fault a volcano decided to explode Astrid." Olivia reassured her.

"I know. How are you feeling?" Astrid asked, "Sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"I'm good. Nothing to worry about." Olivia told her, "I just need to start taking better care of myself."

"What did the doctors say was the reason you fainted?"

"A combination of things not eating right, not drinking enough water, not enough sleep, too much stress, and….I'm pregnant." Olivia said, wincing at the last word because she wasn't sure how Astrid was going to react.

"What?" Astrid half asked half yelled, "When? With who?"

"Three months ago when I was in Bolivia, Peter and I did more things than I told you about." And then Olivia explained the whole story to Astrid and Rachel, though she left out some intimate details.

***********

Olivia was awakened when her phone started to ring, she really thought that she night need to start turning it off when she went to sleep, "Dunham."

"Hello. Are you Agent Olivia Dunham with the FBI?" A male voice asked her.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Ashford. I'm the new director at St. Claire's Mental Hospital. I'm calling on the behalf of Walter Bishop." He explained to her.

"Is everything all right?" Olivia asked, suddenly concerned.

"We aren't sure. We were hoping that you could come in and we talk in person." Dr. Ashford told her.

"I thought that only immediate family was allowed to visit with Walter?"

"It was that way, but because of his work with you and the FBI we informed the state that he was stable enough to have the measure lifted." He explained.

"Alright," Olivia looked at the clock and noticed it was much later than she thought almost 11 am, "I can be there at 1 o'clock."

"Excellent. Thank you Agent Dunham, I really hope you will be able to help us." Ashford told her, clear relief in his voice.

"So do I Dr. Ashford, I will see you this afternoon." Olivia told him, and hung up the phone. Now she just needed to figure out a way to get Rachel to agree.

*******

When Olivia arrived at St. Claire's, she wasn't sure what to expect, the doctor had been sort of vague on the phone. She was met at the desk by Dr. Ashford, and led to his office. Rachel, who had driven Olivia to the hospital, stayed in the lobby.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Agent Dunham." Dr. Ashford told her taking a seat behind his desk, "I am hoping you could help me with Walter."

"You weren't that clear on the phone. Is Walter alright?" Olivia asked, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Yes and no. He isn't trying to kill himself or anything like that, but he does seem to have suffered a major mental break since he arrived here five months ago. We have tried doing everything we can think of, but nothing seems to be working." Dr. Ashford explained, "He has almost completely stopped talking and is eating only enough to keep himself alive, not healthy, but alive. All he does is mutter and he just says the same thing over and over again, 'Olivia was right, I should have told him sooner, then things would be better.' I checked his file and noticed that you had been working with him for over a year and a half when he came back. I assumed that you must be the Olivia he mumbles about."

"I am sure that is a correct assumption. But what do you think I could do to help?" She asked, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to talk to Walter. It is the only idea I have left. Walter needs to know that he isn't alone and that someone cares for him. I was also wondering if you knew how to get in contact with his son, Peter?"

"No, Dr. Ashford, I'm afraid I don't. But, I will try talking to Walter." Olivia answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry sir. There are no flights headed west at this time, due to the volcano eruption in Iceland." The man informed Peter when he tried to buy a ticket to England, "You could always try getting to London my train."

That idea didn't sit well with Peter, he wanted to get out of Austria now, and as quickly as possible, "How about to Australia? Are there any flights leaving today to Australia?"

The man did a quick check on his computer, "Yes, there is one leaving in three hours for Sydney."

"I'll take it." Peter told him, thinking he'd finally caught a break.

**Let me know what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, college is a big distraction. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Our Choices Are Our Own

Peter wasn't sure what had possessed him to return to Boston, but he couldn't seem to stop his mind from returning to her and that in turn brought his body back to her as well. He just sat outside her apartment, had been for days. No matter what he did though, he couldn't get himself to get out of his car and go talk to her.

He was actually surprised that she hadn't noticed him stalking her, there was no better word for it, because that was exactly what he was doing. It wasn't that hard of a thing to do, she just went to her apartment and the office. He had seen Rachel, Ella, and Astrid all come and go from her apartment, each time he saw one of the people from his old life, it became harder and harder to not go and talk to them. The snow sometimes made it hard for him to see her along with the help of her oversized jacket, he could never see her face clearly, and that made it easier to stay in the car.

On the sixth day of his stake out, he watched her climb into her car, a little more awkwardly than he thought she used to do, but he had noticed she'd been doing it the entire time he'd watched her. He followed her has she drove out of town, Peter was sure he'd driven this road before, but couldn't remember why. Then, the building came into view and he pulled onto a different street. _She is going to St. Claire's. How did she manage to get access to see Walter?_ Peter thought as he looked at the outline of the building. He didn't dare get closer and decided that he would just drive back to Boston and wait for her there.

Three hours later, Peter watched Olivia walk up the sidewalk to her door. She was talking to someone of her cell phone, he could tell from her shoulders that she was happy. Peter smiled, it was nice to see that there was still something in her life that could make her happy, he just wished he had the courage to go over to her and make her happy himself.

He got out of the car as she walked through the door, and snuck up under her window, it was dark, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him. Lucky for him, Olivia had thought her apartment was stuffy and opened the window, "Yeah, less than three months to go."

"Yes Rachel, I am sure that this is what I want to do that is why I bought the place." Olivia said, she laughed at whatever Rachel said.

"There isn't enough room here in the apartment and I'm still going to need you to come over tomorrow and help me move all of my crap."

"Hey, you agreed to this a few weeks ago. Don't back out now, you know I can't do it by myself."

"Astrid was going to help, but work is probably going to keep her busy. I could really use your and David's help."

"Thank you. Oh, and don't forget that my appointment is also tomorrow if you still want to come." She laughed at that response too, "I thought that would be your answer. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

She closed the window then and Peter crept back to his car. Peter's mind was racing with thoughts, _Why is her apartment suddenly not big enough? What appointment could she possibly have? Who was David? And why did she need help, Olivia was a very independent person._ He was going to find out the answer to all of these questions, one way, or another.

Olivia awoke the next morning, feeling happier than she had in a long while. Her life was slowly getting into a normal rhythm again, she knew that once the baby was born that would change, but moving into a new place was sure to help. Especially once that paperwork finally came through and she could get Walter out of that horrible mental hospital. The loop hole that she and Astrid found was perfect, the hospital just wanted DNA proof since she never married Peter. But, being the mother of Walter's grandchild gave her an opportunity to get Walter put under her guardianship.

She had been shocked when the news of pregnancy was the thing that brought Walter back from the brink of complete insanity. Olivia visited with Walter once a week after she talked with Dr. Ashford, but she wasn't really helping she felt. On her fourth visit, the morning sickness had been getting the better of her all day, but she knew that she couldn't not go see Walter, and went despite her unsettling stomach.

When she returned after the second time she had to run to the bathroom, Walter spoke, the first time he had since she started coming to him, "Crackers."

"What?" Olivia asked, not sure whether that was to what he said, or that he said something at all.

"You should eat crackers, to help your stomach." Walter explained more, but he still just looked like he was staring into space.

"Thank you Walter. I'll be sure to do that." Olivia responded.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Walter then asked, and turned to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet if I want to know or if I want it to be a surprise." Olivia answered, she wasn't surprised that Walter knew she was pregnant. She was starting to show, but only slightly, most people just thought she was gaining weight as only Rachel and Astrid knew the truth.

"Who is the father?" Walter asked, his curiosity finally coming to the surface.

Olivia just looked down at the ground, "Walter…"

"Yes Olivia?"

"The baby's father is….is Peter." Olivia answered and then looked at his face for a reaction.

And those few words changed everything, the next time Olivia visited Dr. Ashford that Walter was eating and talking again, he was back to normal, well as normal as Walter could be. It was after that visit that Olivia started looking for ways to get Walter released into her care. Astrid was more than willing to help, as she missed Walter very much.

Olivia was eating breakfast when the knock came on her door, she opened it and found Rachel, Ella, and David, "Good morning." She said giving Ella a hug.

"Aunt Liv, when is the baby coming out to play?" Ella asked touching Olivia's round stomach.

"Ella, you know that baby isn't coming for two more months and even then it will be awhile before you two can play." Rachel answered her daughter, even though the question was for Olivia.

"Oh." Ella answered with a pout.

"Don't pout darling. You and the baby will be best friends I'm sure." David told Ella, picking her up in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Ella asked to no one in particular.

"Of course we're sure. You'll be able to teach the baby a whole bunch of things." Olivia told her niece, rubbing her cheek.

Once Ella was done with all her questions and Olivia finished eating, they started moving the boxes and furniture from Olivia's apartment into the three cars. Rachel and David ended up moving all the furniture, Olivia couldn't get a good grip on any of it because of her stomach. She resigned herself to taking some of the smaller, lighter boxes.

On her way back to the apartment after a load of boxes Olivia felt a snowball hit her back. She turned to see Ella, trying to look innocent but already holding another one in her hand. Olivia slowly bent down and made a snowball of her own and launched it at her niece, who avoided it and threw her second snowball, but it missed Olivia completely and hit the dresser that Rachel and David were carrying. The impact of the snowball almost made Rachel drop it, but she managed to keep her grip, "Ella, watch were you are throwing those things, can't you see this is heavy?"

"Sorry Mom. I was aiming for Aunt Liv, I promise." Ella said and picked up another snowball from by her feet. Olivia couldn't help but wonder how she made them so fast for only being outside for five minutes. This time she did hit Olivia again but instead of a return shot, Olivia started to creep up on her niece, until she was close enough to grab her. Ella saw her coming and made a run for it, but Olivia caught her with her longer legs getting through the snow easier. She picked up Ella and spun her around before genteelly dropping her in the snow bank.

"Oh, Aunt Liv." Ella said half complaining, half laughing, "We only did it to be funny."

Olivia stopped her laughing, "We? Who is the we Ella?"

"Opps. I wasn't supposed to say anything." Ella said, looking down at her feet.

"Ella, who was it? How many times have we told you not to talk to strangers, you know better." Olivia said, just about to call Rachel over, when Ella said, "But Peter isn't a stranger, I've met him tons of times."

"Peter? You talked to Peter, where was he?" Olivia asked, but was looking around in every direction.

"He was hiding behind a car, and when I spotted him he said he was just waiting to surprise you, and that wouldn't it be funny to see how you reacted to snowballs. So he made me a few and then walked across the street." Ella explained quickly, thinking she was in trouble from Olivia's tone.

Olivia scanned the other side of the street as hard as she could, but didn't see anything important. She then looked down at herself, she had opened her coat to make it easier to carry the boxes, her round belly was very obvious. If Peter had been there, and Ella had no reason to lie, then he knew she was pregnant.

**Okay, so I hope that answered some questions you might have had. Don't forget to let me know what you think, the feedback helps motivate me to write. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, don't expect too much from this chapter. It is rather short, I am using it as a way to let you inside of Olivia and Peter's head. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

What Do You Say

Olivia sat quietly in her new living room, reflecting on the day. She couldn't focus completely on the tasks of the day, she kept looking around for Peter to appear. And with each second that he didn't show, she kept getting more and more worried that he had run again. Even at the doctors, she couldn't focus completely on what he was saying, all she understood was that everything was going great, no complications. Rachel didn't understand what was going on in Olivia's head because Olivia hadn't told her that Peter had talked to Ella, and hoped that Ella wouldn't mention it her mother.

Astrid had called and apologized for not being able to help and that she would come over in the morning to help her set things up. Olivia decided she would tell Astrid about Peter's visit then, secretly hoping that he would still come to her before then.

She remembered the first time she ever met Peter Bishop, all arrogant and smart mouthed. The only reason she had gone to Iraq was to get Peter so she could gain access to Walter, and that was only to save a John, the man she loved at the time. Even know, sitting alone in her house, she didn't regret that decision, even if it had meant that she learned that John was a traitor and yet he wasn't at the same time. Peter had been with her trough all of it, John's death, Charlie's death, learning about her childhood. He had never left her, until his own problems had been too much for him to handle, until she had betrayed his trust. Olivia didn't know the exact time when she fell in love with Peter, but she knew the moment she realized it. Seeing Peter's hand covered in blood, blood that contained a deadly virus. She had been so afraid that he was going to die in that building, she didn't let him see it, but her entire body had been shaking with worry. And she had never felt such relief as she did when his eyes opened after Walter gave him the cure. Seeing him again in Bolivia, after months apart had just made her even sure of her love, but she couldn't say the words aloud. She knew why he had left her, he wasn't ready to return, and was probably afraid of the future.

But the question still remained, What do you say to the man who left you alone, but you love despite it all?

Peter didn't know what to do with himself, after Ella had spotted him, he had ran back to his car to hide. He still watched but from the safety of the driver's seat and it was then, when Olivia was playing with Ella, that he noticed that she was rounder, and in a way that only meant one thing. He was stunned for what seemed like that longest time, but was really only a few seconds.

He decided he needed to clear his head, and drove off, not sure where he was going, but he didn't really care, he just needed to think.

Peter was surprised when he realized that he drove to the Harvard campus, another place he had sworn that he would never return. He didn't leave the car, just sat in the car and stared at the building that held Walter's lab in the basement. A basement where so many things had happened that had changed his life, and he could have said that they changed him for the better, because they certainly had. It was part of the reason that Walter's betrayal had hit him so deeply, because he had started to love the man again, as a father, and as someone he could respect.

The lab also held so many memories of Olivia, she showed such strength and determination that first time she went into the tank, all to save John, a man she loved very much who turned out to have betrayed her. Peter couldn't remember when he fell in love with Olivia, but he knew that he was in love with her after her accident coming back from visiting William Bell. Seeing her in that bed, not moving, and without brain function, had been one of the hardest things he'd even had to go through. She had looked so helpless, that strong, independent woman he had come to rely on. Seeing her in Bolivia had just cemented his love for her in his heart. But hearing her words to Astrid and knowing that she wanted him to go back to Boston with her, then, not later, had scared him, so he had left.

But the question still remained, What do you say to the woman who betrayed you, but you love despite it all?

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, hope it is worth the wait!**

Chapter 10

The Right Words

The knock on the door caused Olivia to jump, she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She got up slowly, the only way she could get up, and walked to the door. A quick look through the peep hole made her catch her breath, this is what she had been waiting to happen for months, and she couldn't even get the courage to open the door. There was a second knock, this one more impatient than the last. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and there was Peter.

Peter wasn't sure what to say when a very pregnant Olivia opened the door, all the words he had wanted to say were trapped in his throat. All he could do was look at her, her face, her belly, every part of her caught his eye. Her eyes were just a jumble of emotion, jumping between joy and anger. She didn't seem to know what to say either, so they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

Peter spoke first, "Livia, I'm so sorry." His voice cracked with the emotion and his eyes expressed all of his words even more.

She knew she should have needed more than that, but hearing those words, and the sincerity behind it, was all she needed to hear. Olivia gave Peter a small smile and then leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Come inside, we have a lot to talk about."

Peter followed Olivia into the boxed up living room and they each took a seat on the couch. Olivia spoke first this time, "How long have you following me?"

"Almost a week." Peter admitted, "But I must be a horrible stalker."

"Why is that? I certainly didn't notice anything." Olivia responded with a laugh.

"Because I never noticed you were pregnant until this afternoon. Olivia, you have to know, that if I had known, I would have been back so much sooner." Peter told her, taking her hand.

Olivia smiled back at him, "I know that Peter. I also knew that the only way you were going to return Boston, was when you were good and ready too. I never should have tried to force you, like I know is what you thought I was doing in Bolivia, and, in a way, I probably was. I just so wanted everything to go back to normal but, when I found out I was pregnant I realized that wasn't going to ever happen, and that I needed to try and get used to a new normal."

"And now I've come back and ruined your new normal." Peter said, leaning back into the couch, looking defeated.

"No, you haven't. I've always planned for you to return, I never had a doubt that you would. Plus, the new normal was going to change on Tuesday anyway." Olivia said, moving herself so she could rest a hand on Peter's arm.

"Why is that? What happens on Tuesday?" Peter asked.

"I've found a way to get Walter released under my care, he'll be moving out of St. Claire's into here on Tuesday. I just got the phone call a couple of hours ago that all the paper work was processed." Olivia couldn't look at Peter's face, she knew that even if he had forgiven her, he still hadn't forgiven Walter.

"That's very kind of you Olivia." Was all Peter said, and those words shocked her.

"Aren't you angry?" Olivia asked, looking up into his face, and seeing an emotion she hadn't expected, fear.

"No. I'm not angry. It's about time that Walter and I talked. I've had time to think about everything he has told me. I know that he didn't kidnap me out of malice, he did it to save my life, and it's about time that I started acting like an adult. As a certain someone told me I should." He said and gave her a wink at the end. "Especially since I'm going to be a father. You can't have a child raising a child, that never works out well."

"No, I'd expect it doesn't." Olivia answered, giving a huge smile, "I'm glad that I don't have to try and convince you that the baby is yours."

"It never really occurred to me that I should think otherwise. I know what kind of person you are Olivia, you don't sleep around. Besides, it wasn't like we were using protection or anything." Peter explained.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Peter." Olivia answered, she could feel tears forming her eyes, but didn't let them fall.

"There is something else Livia." Peter said, and turned himself so he was at eye level with her, "I love you."

Not thinking it was possible, Olivia's smile got bigger, "I love you too Peter."

Astrid knocked on the door to Olivia's new house, she was looking forward to helping Olivia unpack, it would be something normal for her to do for once. All the pattern events were happening more and more frequently and she never felt like she had any time to just relax and be normal.

Astrid was surprised when Olivia opened the door still in her bathrobe, usually Olivia was up and ready to go hours ago, "Morning Astrid." Olivia said, her brilliant smile not something Astrid had seen in a long time.

"Good morning Liv. What puts you in such a good mood this morning?" Astrid asked as she walked in the door. "What is that smell? It is delicious. Since when do you cook breakfast?"

Olivia didn't answer, she just kept on smiling and walked toward the kitchen. Astrid was confused, something had made Olivia super happy, and happy enough that she had become a person you cooked breakfast, maybe she was trying it out to see how good she would be at it as a mom, but Astrid doubted that. "Liv, really. What is going on?"

"You'll see." She answered and walked through the doorway into the kitchen.

Astrid stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man's back in front of the stove. She was even more shocked when he turned around, "Peter!" She yelled and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug, which he eagerly returned.

"Good to see you again too Astrid." Peter said with a little chuckle, and they all sat down to breakfast. Where Peter got an earful from Astrid, but was eventually forgiven.

Now all the waited to be seen was what would happen when Walter came home.

**There will one more chapter I am thinking, and then that is the end of this story. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such a long delay. Finals got the best of the me. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

Chapter 11

The Future Begins

Olivia wasn't sure what was going to happen when she returned to the house with Walter. Peter had been all nerves when she left to pick Walter up from the mental hospital, she had never seen Peter that way. She imagined talking to the man that used to be your father can be difficult after almost a year of running away from him.

"Is he going to hate me?" Walter asked suddenly.

"I don't know Walter. He hasn't really said much about it." Olivia answered, and wish she had a better one, "But he does think that you two need to talk."

Walter didn't say anything in response, and he didn't say a word until she stopped the car in the driveway, "Is this it?" He asked, looking at the house like it was something he should be afraid of.

"Yep, this is our new home Walter." She said, getting slowly out of the car and walking around to Walter's side, "Come on Walter, you can't just sit here."

He looked at Olivia, then at the house, "But he doesn't want me to come in."

"Yes he does Walter. He wants to see you, he wants to talk to you." Olivia insisted, "You need to hear what he has to say, it might not be as bad as you think."

Walter looked up at Olivia, her green eyes were full of affection for him, and he knew she was right, "I can't let my fears control me." He said and got of the car, and walked to the door. He hesitated and had to wait for Olivia to catch up and open the door for him.

Olivia opened the door and went in, walking straight to the living room and sitting down on the couch, she had had enough walking for one day. After taking a relaxing breath, she yelled, "Peter! We're home and I know you heard the car. So stop putting off the inedible and talk to Walter."

"You are so bossy, you know that." Peter told her, appearing from the kitchen before she even stopped talking.

"Yes and I have to be if I'm going to living with you two. Some of the most stubborn people I have ever met." She responded, lifting her eyebrows at him, "Now, talk through your problems."

Peter's eyes moved slowly from Olivia to Walter, who had been watching the exchange with eyes focused completely on Peter. Peter didn't know what to do, he had imagined this moment so many times, and yet none of those seemed like the right thing to do. What Peter decided to do surprised everyone in the room, but no one more than Peter. He walked up to Walter and hugged him. Walter was so relieved that he started to cry and Olivia just sat there in stunned silence before her mouth slowly turned into a smile.

The hug turned into a heartfelt conversation, Peter explaining all his hurt and Walter explaining all his guilt. There was no yelling, it was a quiet, smooth talk, nothing like what Olivia had expected to hear. It lasted well into the night, stopping only when Olivia made them move to the table to eat dinner, then the conversation moved to what Walter called "Future Planning" asking Olivia and Peter all these questions, "What are you going to name the baby? When are you going to get married? Are they're going to be more children?"

"One question at a time. We haven't chosen a name yet, but we have been coming up with a few ideas. Let us start with one child and see where we go from there. As to the marriage…" Olivia answered, and looked at Peter, who finished her sentence, "We were thinking of getting married this weekend, just us and few friends, so we can be married when the baby is born."

"Oh, this is so exciting! I so do love weddings. You can wear my purple suit!" Walter exclaimed, and would talk of nothing else the rest of the night.

Two months later and Olivia couldn't believe everything was running so smoothly still. The wedding had been beautiful. She wore white, not caring that she was as huge as a balloon, and Peter had worn a classic black tux, much to Walter's dismay.

A sharp pain in her stomach told her the baby was ready to ruin their smoothly running life for the better, "Peter!"

"What?" He asked coming out of the study, "Oh, is it time?"

"Yes! Get the damn car!" Olivia yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Walter said, hoping up and down as Peter ran past him to grab the bag and car.

The drive to hospital was full of comments from Walter and groans from Olivia. Peter was just doing his best to not speed too much and not drive off the road in the rain. "The boy could have picked a better time to arrive." Peter commented trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't know it's a boy." Olivia answered, "It could be a girl."

"Yes, it could, but I have a feeling it is a boy." Peter said, and smiled.

"I do too actually." Olivia responded, and ran a hand over her contracting stomach, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Peter said and drove in to the emergency exit and said to the security guard, "I know I can't park here. But my wife has gone into labor."

"Oh. Get her checked in and then come move the car." He said and moved out of the way and let them enter the building.

Things moved smoothly the rest of the way much to Peter's surprise, he had half excepted something ridiculous to happen, because that is just the kind of thing that would happen to them. Walter, Astrid, Rachel, Ella, David, and Broyles sat it the waiting room. Peter had been shocked when Broyles had shown up at the wedding, expressing his congratulations and giving Peter, Olivia, and Walter their jobs back in Fringe Division. And since it seemed to have been a time for forgiveness, they accepted. Rachel and David were now engaged, much to Ella's excitement, because she liked David a lot. "Uncle Walter, how much longer til the baby comes?" Ella asked, she was sick of sitting around doing nothing for so long.

"I don't know my dear. Sometimes these things take 4 hours and sometimes they take much longer." Walter answered her sweetly, he was having trouble sitting still has well.

Nine hours after the first contraction the baby was a born, Peter came out to give everyone the news, "It's a boy!"

Everyone smiled, and Astrid looked at Walter and said, "I guess I owe you pancakes."

"Yes you do Astrix, and I want them to be blueberry." He said rather seriously before turning to Peter, "Can we see him?"

"Of course. Follow me." Peter answered, his smile the biggest anyone had ever seen on him.

The group crowded into Olivia's private room after Peter. Olivia looked exhausted but her entire face glowed with love. She looked up and her green eyes had never seemed more beautiful, "Well everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Charles Walter Bishop."

Walter looked like he was about to cry and Astrid wrapped an arm around him. Rachel was the first to say something, "Charles?"

"After my old partner. Peter and I both agreed that it was a suiting name." Olivia said and Peter kissed her on the forehead.

Neither one of them could have been happier, for, everything seemed right in the world at that moment. No one was thinking of any of the bad that could happen, for all they saw when they looked at Charlie Bishop, was hope for the future.

**Alright, that is all there is. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
